


texts

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Memes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon sends Baz a meme....The first time Simon sends me one I almost drop my phone....If this is the reaction I get, then I think I’ll start using them more.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	texts

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 16: Meme/Crack

BAZ   
  


The first time Simon sends me one I almost drop my phone.

It’s just one of the more common ones, the guy smoking with an expression of dull disappointment. I’ve definitely seen it before, but Simon’s never sent it to me.

He’s never sent me any memes before, actually.

I text back quickly, and I’m too...surprised? aghast? to edit out the spelling mistakes before I hit send.

BAZ (12:32): Waht is tjat

SIMON (12:32): wat do u mean

SIMON (12:32): i thot ud no memes baz

BAZ (12:33): Of course I know it. I wasn’t expecting you to send me one.

I wish I could do italics in texts. I think that would really drive the point home.

I don’t know what the point is.

I spare a moment to hate Simon’s spelling before I send a reply.

BAZ (12:35): Who taught you how to use memes?

SIMON (12:35): y do u think i need to b taught

SIMON (12:35): i can do thigns on m own

I wait. The three little dots appear, disappear, appear again. I’m half tempted to say something, but I wait.

SIMON (12:38): it was shep

SIMON (12:39): he showed m how to us eem

I sigh. I can’t believe I fell in love with this imbecile.

BAZ (12:41): Would it kill you to type properly?

His reply comes immediately, and I smile even though I’m in class.

SIMON (12:41): yse

I hesitate, then press the little plus next to the text box. I click the first one that feels appropriate, then hit send.

I have the foresight to put my phone on silent, though I leave it face up on my desk so I can watch the notifications roll in.

And they do. 

One after another, my screen lights up with the preview of texts, each with increasingly worse spelling until it looks like he just smashed the keyboard and hit send.

I never use memes, or gifs, or anything even remotely related. My father insists it’s undignified, and I never got into the habit. 

If this is the reaction I get, then I think I’ll start using them more.

I smile and tune back into the lecture.

I love Simon Snow.

And if I can break him with a single text, well…

All the better.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if that's even a meme, i am not up to date on this
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
